


Overtref Jezelf!

by PKlovesDW



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dutch, First Person, M/M, Romance
Language: Nederlands
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PKlovesDW/pseuds/PKlovesDW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Een collage van 100 One-Shots, met 100 verschillende woorden. HP/DM. One-Shots! Door DW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Begin

**Begin**

* * *

Alles heeft een begin. Helaas betekent dat ook dat er vaak een einde aan komt. Maar niet bij ons. Nog niet, ten minste. We gaan maar door. Eerst als vijanden, natuurlijk door mijn toedoen, waar ik me nog steeds stom over voel. Wat hadden we veel gemiste kansen… En waardoor? Mijn arrogantie natuurlijk weer.

Maar dat is allemaal geschiedenis nu, begraven op een plek waar Harry en ik soms nog eens langs komen om over na te denken. Het was allemaal zo hectisch en chaotisch tijdens de oorlog… Uiteindelijk wist ik niet meer wat ik moest. Niks had veel nut meer. Angstig onder Voldemort zijn hoede, maar doodsbang hoe ik verder moest gaan. Was er nog wel een toekomst voor mij na de oorlog? Zou ik in Azkaban terechtkomen voor mijn fouten, mijn blunders en verkeerde beslissingen? Zou er iemand zijn die het zou schelen? Beschimpt door beide zijden, en ik kan ze er niet eens voor haten. Nu niet meer, ten minste.

Maar zoals ik al zei, was dat geschiedenis, want toen ik nog zo jong en angstig was, kwam er een engel uit de lucht vallen. Alhoewel…

De rechtszaken begonnen voor de Dooddoeners, en iedereen die aan dat soort activiteiten deden. Dus natuurlijk werden wij allemaal berecht. Mijn vader heeft het er het slechtst vanaf gebracht. Drie jaar in Azkaban, en tien jaar geforceerde huisarrest. Toen ik dat had gehoord trok ik wit weg, en slikte. Wat zou er met mij gebeuren? Natuurlijk was het mijn verdiende loon, tot op zekere hoogte, maar dat betekende niet dat ik achter tralies wou…

Ik werd als volgende opgeroepen, en ik keek naar mijn moeder. Ze glimlachte daadwerkelijk. Op dat moment vond ik het het raarste wat ik ooit had gezien. Je kon mogelijk in Azkaban belanden, maar mijn moeder glimlachte. Net toen de rechter wou beginnen, vlogen de deuren open, en een buiten adem en bezweette Harry Potter kwam door de deuren gevlogen. Ik weet nog dat ik dacht dat ik nu zeker weten naar Azkaban toe zou gaan, en mijn ouders niet meer zou zien voor een lange, lange tijd. Maar zoiets gebeurde er niet. Hij sprak voor me op, als enige die wilde getuigen, kon getuigen, en ik was verbluft. De jaren van rivaliteit, het gepest, de irritatie, de bedreiging die ik voor hem vormde… Hij was juist degene die het meeste recht had om mij achter slot en grendel te zetten.

Door zijn verhaal, zijn getuigenis, kreeg ik maar twee jaar geforceerde huisarrest. En als het nog niet genoeg was dat hij voor mij getuigde, getuigde hij ook nog eens voor mijn moeder! Blijkbaar had ze zijn leven gered in het Bos, aangezien ze mij wilde vinden. In de maanden dat we gedwongen thuis moesten zitten, wachtend op onze rechtszaak, heb ik haar geen woord erover horen zeggen. Ze kreeg vijf jaar huisarrest, en ik weet nog dat de tranen in mijn ogen sprongen. Het was een nieuwe kans voor ons, een heel nieuw begin. Toen de rechtszaak over was omarmde ik mijn moeder en ze kuste mij op de kroon van mijn hoofd. Ik was zo blij dat ik niet alleen in het huis hoefde te zijn. Het is er erg griezelig, met alle herinneringen die je achtervolgen van wanneer Jeweetwel er leefde. Ik ben nog nooit zo angstig geweest in heel mijn leven.

Net toen mijn moeder me losliet, kwam Harry aangelopen. Ik kon hem wel omhelzen in dankbaarheid. Hij stopte net voor me, en haalde iets uit zijn zak. Hij overhandigde me mijn toverstok, en ik keek hem aan met wijde ogen. Hij glimlachte, en zei, "Hij kwam goed van pas, Malfidus. Zorg dat je hem de volgende keer niet aan iemand anders verliest. Ik dacht dat je het wel fijn zou vinden om je eigen stok terug te krijgen. Ik zie je vast wel weer." En met dat liep hij weg, en ik bleef achter, verbluft tot op het bot. Ik denk dat mijn moeder me letterlijk overeind moest houden, zo wiebelig stond ik op mijn benen. Het was gewoon onrealistisch wat er was gebeurd… We gingen zo snel mogelijk naar huis, en praatte de hele dag over wat er allemaal gebeurd was.

Sommige dingen die Harry zei… Over dat hij in de toren was wanneer Sneep Perkamentus voor mij vermoordde… Ik heb dat nooit geweten. Ik was zo blij dat hij ons een nieuw begin heeft gegund.


	2. Midden

 

**Midden**

* * *

Ik zat midden in de periode van mijn huisarrest, en nog vroeg ik me dezelfde vraag die elke dag rondspookte in mijn hoofd.  _Waarom_. Waarom stond hij op voor mij? Degeen die zijn leven altijd zuur maakte, wie niks anders kon dan treiteren en irriteren om zijn eigen eenzaamheid en jaloezie te verbloemen.

Het was erg lastig voor mij en mijn moeder om dag in, dag uit door ons huis te dwalen. Herinneringen achtervolgden je elke meter, en nachtmerries teisterden me in mijn slaap. Er was niks wat hielp je gedachtes af te laten dwalen. De enige plek waar ik het vaakst kwam in huis was de bibliotheek. Het was de enige ruimte met neutrale gedachtes. Gelukkige gedachtes, zelfs. Het beste eraan was de grandioze fauteuil. Je kon er uren in zitten met een boek, en de wereld om je heen vergeten. Ik heb meer uren in die stoel doorgebracht dan ik ooit toe zou willen geven. Maar in die uren dat ik er zat heb ik meer geleerd dan ooit. Elk onderwerp dat je kan verzinnen staat in de boeken daar.

Magische wezens, spreuken, Toverdranken, muziek, sprookjes, je kunt het zo gek niet verzinnen. De stilte was niet geluidloos meer, de leegte in de ruimte was comfortabel, en het knisperende vuur in de haard was niet kil. Het was mijn favoriete plek om te zijn. De tweede plek waar ik ook vaak was, was op mijn slaapkamer. Als het te laat was om nog in de bibliotheek te zijn, nam ik mijn boeken mee naar boven, langs de kille gangen.

Dagen werden weken, en weken werden maanden, en die maanden draaiden in jaren. Het was saai, bedompt en emotioneel. Totdat ik een uil kreeg. Natuurlijk dacht ik in al die tijd wel aan de mensen buiten Villa Malfidus. De meesten die ik kende waren achter tralies belandt. Het enige wat ik voor hen kon betekenen was dat ik brieven kon versturen. Gelukkig waren de omstandigheden verbeterd, en konden ze makkelijker een brief terug sturen. Anders zou het wel tergend eenzaam zijn voor mij en voor hen. Maar zoals ik al zei, dacht ik ook aan iedereen die ik kende, en die tot zoverre een belangrijke rol in mijn leven hebben gespeeld. Harry was er zonder twijfel één van, en ik dacht dagelijks aan hem.  _Waarom_ zou hij iemand zoals ik willen helpen, terwijl ik het redden niet eens waard zou moeten zijn. Als ik daar ooit een antwoord op zou krijgen, dan zou dat stuk in ieder geval afgesloten zijn.

Ik obsedeerde mezelf met hem, iets wat ik vanaf Zweinstein al deed. Zelfs ervoor al, wanneer ik wilde weten wat de naam bij het groenogige, zwartharige jongen was, zo verstopt tussen zijn te grote kleren. Hij fascineerde mij. Normaal gesproken waren de meeste kinderen van die leeftijd zwaar onder de indruk van mijn naam. Ze wisten over wie het ging, en tot hoe ver onze macht reek. Mensen van die leeftijd zijn al gauw onder de indruk, zoals ik al snel was door de enige jongen die op mij neerkeek alsof ik vuil aan zijn schoenen was. Maar toch zat er nieuwsgierigheid, afkeur, ontsteltenis, ontzetting, medeleven en angst erdoorheen. Vooral dat laatste trok mijn aandacht. Wat kan een kind zo angstig doen lijken, terwijl hij iemand anders ontmoet? Eerst dacht ik dat mijn naam toch gewerkt had, maar na een tijdje, een aantal jaren, wist ik wel beter. Ik deed hem denken aan iets slechts, iets wat met elke mogelijkheid ontweken en vermeden moest worden. Toen ging ik me afvragen  _waarom_.

Wat kon er zo slecht aan me zijn dat elke interactie met geweld verliep? Verbaal, non-verbaal, het maakte niet uit. Het verliep vijandig. Wat is er precies in die winkel gebeurt dat hem zo maakte? Dat hij zo'n hekel aan mij had? Kon hij dan niet weten dat ik niet beter wist toen? Dat een kind het andere wou imponeren door wat hij zelf te horen heeft gekregen? Is dat ten slotte niet wat hij heeft gedaan, hoe onbewust ook? Hij stond op voor waar hij in geloofde, en ik deed precies hetzelfde toen ik klein was. Wat mij voorgekauwd was, en wat er van mij verwacht werd wat ik zou zeggen, zei ik ook. Dus was het niet oneerlijk om gelijk zo'n rivaliteit te starten? Natuurlijk was ik geen schatje, en heb ik teveel gedaan om het vuur op te stoken, maar mijn wereldje was gekrenkt. Daar waar andere op hadden neergekeken, keek iemand met onbegrip. Zoiets was lastig te bevatten, en het heeft mij ook enkele jaren geduurd voordat ik toe kon geven dat geen van beide de volledige schuld droeg. We hadden er beide schuld aan, en in plaats van het op te lossen, werd het vuur alleen maar hoger opgestookt door mijn jaloezie.

Maar op een dag kreeg ik dus een brief. Van Harry, wat mij natuurlijk verbaasde. De enigste personen waarvan ik überhaupt een brief van kreeg, waren Benno, Patty, en mijn vader. Het briefje was redelijk simpel, en liet niks los.

_Malfidus,_

_Graag zou ik willen zien hoe het nu met je gaat. Zou ik je misschien deze week kunnen ontmoeten? Vrijdag om acht uur zou mij uitkomen. Mocht dit je niet uitkomen, stuur een uil._

_Harry Potter._

Het was één van de merkwaardigste brieven die ik ooit had ontvangen, en weer spookte dezelfde vraag door mijn hoofd.  _Waarom_. Waarom nu? Waarvoor wou hij komen?

Ik kon niet wachten tot vrijdag, alhoewel ik net zo goed mijzelf wou verstoppen om hem niet te zien. Wat als hij negatief nieuws kwam brengen? Dat ik toch in Azkaban gestopt moest worden. Eén van mijn grootste angsten. Maar ik kon niks weten tot die vrijdag…


	3. Einde

**Einde**

* * *

De vrijdag waarop Harry zou komen ging zowel sneller als langzamer dan ik had verwacht. Hoe kan het dat de tijd sneller gaat wanneer je niet oplet, maar de tijd juist langzamer gaat als je wilt dat het sneller gaat? Ik had eindelijk iets om naar vooruit te kijken, een verandering in de sleur die mijn leven was geworden, vol overpeinzingen, gedachtes en verloren dromen.

Maar vrijdag kwam daadwerkelijk, zo goed of kwaadschiks als het ging. De laatste paar secondes tikten weg, en de klok klonk luider dan ooit tevoren. Mijn handen begonnen te zweten, en ik keek nerveus om me heen. Ik haalde een hand door mijn blonde haren, en keek naar het tafeltje wat voor me stond. Nadat ik een aantal dingen rond had geschoven, liet ik bijna een kopje vallen toen ik het Haardvuur op hoorde flikkeren. Ik keek op, en zette nerveus het kopje op tafel neer, voordat ik fronste. Het was mijn eigen huis. Ik had dus totaal geen reden om nerveus te zijn. Ik snoof haast hardop. Juist, alsof Harry Potter elke dag als gast door het huis ronddoolde. Was dat maar waar… Ik schrok op van die gedachte, en ging abrupt rechtop zitten, wachtend op Potter.

Een paar secondes later stond hij op de mat, zijn gewaad afkloppend, met zijn hoofd naar beneden gebogen, zodat ik zijn gelaatsuitdrukking niet kon zien. Druk knipperde ik met mijn ogen. Hoe kon iemand zoveel veranderd zijn in zo weinig tijd… De laatste keer dat ik hem zag was hij al aan het veranderen, maar vergeleken met nu was hij toen een kind. Hij was gespierder, iets langer, net zoals zijn haar, breder, en straalde een soort stille kracht uit. Ik hield met moeite mijn mond dicht, want ik was er zeker van dat ik hem in verbazing bijna open had laten vallen. Maar in hemelsnaam was hij nu een lustobject geworden! Of het kwam gewoon door het feit dat ik te lang opgesloten had gezeten en geen andere personen meer had gezien, behalve mijn moeder. "Potter," groette ik hem beleefd.

En omhoog keek hij, en ik wenste bijna direct dat ik hem nooit toe had gelaten… Blijkbaar had hij genoeg van zijn bril gehad, en had hij zijn ogen laten corrigeren. Ten minste, daar ging ik dan van uit. Groene ogen staarden rustig in mijn grijze. Zijn haar zag er nog steeds uit als een kraaiennest, maar op de één of andere manier leek het erop alsof hij het elk moment weer kon veranderen in iets meer fatsoenlijks. Zijn gezicht was ook veranderd. Ouder geworden, maar het straalde nog steeds iets jongs uit. De afgelopen jaar en paar maanden hebben hem goedgedaan. Achttien jaar, en hij was meer veranderd dan ik ooit voor mogelijk had gehouden.

Hij glimlachte, en reageerde vrolijk. "Hallo, Malfidus. Lang niet gezien. Is het goed als ik hier ga zitten?"

Ik vloekte in mijn hoofd. Wat voor soort gastheer was ik, als ik mijn gast niet eens plaats liet nemen? Ik verloor blijkbaar mijn gevoel voor elegantie. "Tuurlijk. Wilde je ook wat thee?" Dit keer herinnerde ik mezelf er op tijd aan dat ik niet voor niets thee op tafel had staan.

Potter glimlachte weer en knikte, terwijl zijn ogen naar buiten doolden. Afgaand van zijn glimlach dacht ik dat hij de tuin had goedgekeurd. Om de één of andere reden maakte het me blij. Ik fronste, en bleef bij het thee schenken. De tuin was ook zeker iets om te bewonderen… Mijn moeder hield het tenslotte bij. Weg was het parkachtige uiterlijk, en in plaats daarvan was het een tuin die volop in bloei stond, zelfs nu het herfst was. Het gaf een persoonlijker en warmere sfeer. Ik weet ook dat mijn moeder zeer trots is op haar creatie. Ik kan haar ook zeker geen ongelijk geven. Ik zette de theepot weer terug op tafel, en schepte drie theelepeltjes vol suiker in mijn thee, voordat ik begon te roeren.

"Nooit gedacht dat je van zoete dingen hield."

Ik keek op, en keek hem geamuseerd aan. "Over het algemeen wel. En je moet toch wat als je hier dag in dag uit bent."

Ik zag hem even fronzen, voordat hij direct wat zei. "Het spijt me dat ik niet meer voor je had kunnen betekenen."

Ik knipperde een aantal keer met mijn ogen. Was dit wel echt? "Meer voor me had kunnen betekenen?" floepte eruit. "Je hebt me praktisch uit Azkaban gehouden! Zonder jou was ik zeker weten in een cel naast mijn vader beland. En mijn moeder, ook al had ze je leven gered, ze was ook zeker weten zonder pardon zwaarder gestraft! Je bent onze reddende engel geweest." Ik grimaste bijna. Ik had dat nooit willen zeggen… Wat was er met me aan de hand? Ik zag dezelfde verbazing in zijn ogen schijnen.

"Wat?" Hij schudde zijn hoofd. "Als ik meer had kunnen doen… Ik weet niet zeker of ik alles gegeven had…"

Ik lachte bijna in verbazing. "Echt waar? Potter, je bent echt zo gek… Meer had je niet kunnen geven, en wat dat betreft heb je meer gedaan dan ik ooit had kunnen verwachten. Ik dacht eerder die dag dat je me  _in_  Azkaban wou hebben, niet  _eruit_. Weet je hoe opgelucht ik was toen ik te horen kreeg dat ik maar twee jaar huisarrest had? Twee jaar, Potter, en ik ben al over de helft. Het kon veel, veel erger."

Hij pakte zijn thee in stilte op en keek me aan, alsof ik iets was wat hij nog nooit had gezien. Vast, aangezien ik best wel ben veranderd. Een jaar met alleen jezelf en je moeder om je tijd mee door te brengen, daar doe je genoeg zelfontdekkingen mee. Ik roerde mijn thee voor de zekerheid nog een keer, en balanceerde het glas op mijn knie. Maar wat ik ook deed, hij bleef naar me kijken, en ik begon me ongemakkelijk te voelen. "Potter, je deed je best. Punt. Meer had je niet kunnen doen, en het was wat dat betreft al meer dan ik ook had durven hopen. Ik ben blij dat je voor mij getuigde, dus je hoeft nu niet meer de martelaar te spelen. Ik ben nog steeds hier om je leven lastig te maken." Ik kon het niet helpen. Zijn glimlach was aanstekelijk, en ik glimlachte terug.

"Dat is de Malfidus die we allemaal kennen en haten. Geen steek veranderd, of wel soms?"

"Meer dan je ooit zou durven denken, Potter. Meer dan je denk ik ooit zou kunnen bevatten."

Hij kantelde zijn hoofd naar de zijkant, en keek me weer aan, voordat hij weer glimlachte. "Hmm, ja, ik zie het. Waarom hadden we niet dezelfde persoon in Zweinstein?"  
Ik nam een slok van mijn thee, voordat ik ook maar durfde te antwoorden. Waarom was Potter hier nu, precies? Waarom nu. "Aangezien die persoon te naïef was. Te jaloers en te verbitterd. Te jong en te ambitieus. Ik ben redelijk blij dat hij nu weg is." Potter 'hmm mmm' de, en nam een slok van zijn thee, nadat hij deze met vier schepjes suiker had gezoet.

Ik schudde mijn hoofd. "Alsof jij niet van zoete dingen houd."

Zijn ooghoeken krinkelden wanneer hij achter zijn glas diep glimlachte. "Oh, niet altijd Malfidus. Niet altijd."  
Ik wist niet wat ik ervan moest denken, dus ik nam maar nog een slok van mijn thee. "Wat brengt je hier, Potter," vroeg ik, terwijl ik mijn glas weer op mijn knie neerzette.

Zijn glimlach verdween langzaam, maar zijn gezicht sloot zich niet af. "Precies wat ik in de brief heb gezegd. Ik wilde weten hoe het met je ging. En als je het toestaat, zou ik ook vaker langs willen komen."

"Waarom," vroeg ik vast een beetje te scherp.

"Waarom?" echode hij me na. "Doet dat ertoe? Mag iemand niet om zijn medemens geven? Ik wilde ook weten of we ooit onze rivaliteit aan de kant konden zetten, maar blijkbaar niet." Hij zette zijn theeglas neer, en wilde opstaan, maar ik boog naar voren en legde mijn hand op zijn knie, terwijl ik hem rechtstreeks aankeek.

"En wie zei dat ik dat ook niet wilde? Potter, denk niet dat je alles aan me kent, of precies weet hoe ik in elkaar steek, want je kan je er lelijk in vergissen."  
Hij leunde weer neer achter, en ik zag hem lichtjes zijn hoofd schudden. Ik haalde haastig mijn hand weg, en realiseerde toen pas dat ik thee had geknoeid. Ik rolde mijn ogen, en haalde mijn toverstok tevoorschijn, en de plek in het tapijt was direct weer weg.

"Malfidus…"

Ik draaide mijn hoofd zijn kant uit, en schrok op wanneer ik de uitgestrekte arm voor me zag. Mijn mond viel letterlijk open, en ik knipperde een aantal keer, voordat ik uit mijn sleur kwam. Langzaam reek ik voorwaarts, totdat mijn hand in de zijne rustte, en ik schudde zijn hand resoluut, hem aankijkend, tientallen verschillende emoties die in mijn hoofd rond aan het springen waren. En nog een aantal tientallen verschillende gedachtes maakten zich bekend. Dat was het moment waar we onze haat opzij hadden gezet, en een vriendschap zich bekend maakte, na al die jaren van rivaliteit. En wat voelde het goed om het los te kunnen laten. Een einde, maar toch een nieuw soort begin voor ons.


	4. Vanbinnen

**Vanbinnen**

* * *

Harry glimlachte breed en liet zich neerploffen op het bed. Hij had vandaag bereikt wat hij wou, en stap één van zijn plan was in actie gezet. Oh, maar Ginny zal hiervan smullen! Maar hij besliste dat hij deze zege nog eventjes voor zich wilde houden. Hij keek naar zijn plafond en ademde rustig in. Plots vroeg hij zichzelf af waarom hij niet eerder contact had genomen, alhoewel hij diep vanbinnen wel wist waarom. Zijn angst had hem tegengehouden, natuurlijk. Zal de jongste Malfidus verbitterd zijn? Haatte hij Harry nog zoveel als in Zweinstein? Was hij überhaupt wel geïnteresseerd in een vriendschap met hem? Gelukkig waren al zijn vragen beantwoord. En bovenal werd zijn hand naar vriendschap geaccepteerd en niet geweigerd, zoals hij gevreesd had.

Alles ging beter als verwacht, en zijn plan was gebaseerd op de eerste stap. Hij moest Ginny daar eigenlijk nog voor bedanken. Misschien dat een etentje genoeg was. Harry was zeer blij dat ze aan zijn kant stond, zelfs nadat ze uit elkaar waren gegaan. Ze had hem enorm geholpen, en Harry glimlachte. Hij was haar zeker weten een heel uitgebreid etentje verontschuldigd. In het begin was het zwaar, natuurlijk. Na de oorlog veranderden heel wat dingen. Harry had geen tijd voor Ginny, aangezien hij een hele reeks begrafenissen bij wou wonen, en natuurlijk moest getuigen.

Hij kon de dag dat hij voor de Malfidussen moest getuigen makkelijk voor de geest halen. Het waren de enige mensen waar hij de moeite voor nam om te getuigen. Draco was immers een jaargenoot! Wat iemand ook gedaan had, Harry vond niet dat iemand het verdiende om op zo'n leeftijd achter tralies te belanden. En dan nota bene ook voor iets waartoe hij gedwongen was. Maar het was lastig om de rechtszaak bij te wonen. Allerlei mensen deden lastig, en vertelde hem dat het beter was om zich er niet mee te bemoeien. "Getuigd er dan iemand die aan hun kant staat?" had hij gevraagd, de kleur hoog op zijn jukbenen in woede.

De man die hem tegenhield schudde alleen zijn hoofd, en Harry draaide zich met een ruk om, een grimas op zijn gezicht. Ginny had daar gestaan, en ze leek beeldschoon in het licht van de zomer. Harry vond het spijtig dat hij niets meer voor haar voelde. Maar ze was naar hem toegelopen en had hem moed in het oor gefluisterd. "Harry, als je denkt dat je dit moet doen, dan doe je het. Anders krijg je spijt. Ik weet hoe je over Draco Malfidus denkt, en ik steun je volledig. Alsjeblieft, red die jongen van een lot wat hij niet verdient heeft. Ik weet dat wij zijn familie niet uit kunnen staan, maar hij heeft het verdient. Vecht ervoor, Harry, want je weet dat dit juist is."

Harry had met verbazing naar haar toegekeken, en haar omhelst. "Bedankt, Ginny. Herinner me eraan dat als je ooit hulp nodig moet hebben, dat ik er voor je ben."

"Harry, je bent er altijd voor me. We zijn vrienden, en dat is wat vrienden doen. Ze vechten voor elkaar en met elkaar."

Harry knikte, liet haar los en draaide zich om, zijn ogen vuurspuwend. "Het kan me niet schelen wat goed of slecht is, ik ga nu direct voor de familie Malfidus getuigen. Wanneer is hun rechtszaak gepland?"

De man had de kaken op elkaar geklemd en erdoorheen geslist, "Je bent te laat, ze zijn al begonnen."

De tiener had zijn vuisten gebald, voordat hij een sprint door het Ministerie trok. Verdomme, net nu hij beslist had om te helpen kon het al te laat zijn. Hij gooide de deuren van de zaal open, buiten adem en bezweet. Het kon hem geen bal schelen wat iedereen over hem dacht op dat moment. Als hij in Draco zijn schoenen had gestaan dan had hij ook graag iemand aan zijn kant willen hebben. "Ik ben hier voor de getuigenis voor de familie Malfidus," zei hij in een duidelijke stem, waarvan hij hoopte dat zijn woede niet doorschemerde.

Iedereen had verbaasd gekeken, en de rechter keek hem aan. "Lucius Malfidus is al berecht. U kunt alleen nog getuigen voor Draco en Narcissa Malfidus."

Harry knikte kortaf. "Dan getuig ik." Hij liep verder de zaal binnen en ging op de plek zitten waar de verdediging normaal gesproken zat, als er al iemand was daarvoor.

Draco werd naar voren geroepen, en ging op de stoel middenin de zaal zitten, zo'n vijf meter verwijderd van Harry. Het viel hem op dat de blonde tiener hevig aan het beven was, maar het goed wist te verbergen.

"Draco Malfidus wordt berecht op gronden van Dooddoenerij. De originele straf hierop is twee jaar Azkaban en zeven jaar huisarrest. Maar aangezien Mr. Potter getuigd in de naam van Draco Malfidus, zullen we hem aanhoren."

Harry slikte wanneer elke blik naar hem toe was gericht, maar een blik in Draco zijn richting gaf hem moed. Hij zal ervoor zorgen dat hij niet in Azkaban hoefde te belanden. "In het zesde jaar van Draco Malfidus zijn scholing werd hem een opdracht gegeven van Voldemort zelf. Hij moest een manier vinden om Albus Perkamentus te vermoorden."

Draco zijn gezicht vertrok, en zo mogelijk verliet al het kleur zijn gezicht.

"Dit moest hij voltooien, of Voldemort zou zijn ouders vermoorden. Draco Malfidus stond dat jaar dus onder grote stress en deed wat humaan is voor iedereen. Hij koos de dood van een ander over die van zijn familie. Iets wat elke persoon gedaan zou hebben. Daarboven was ik daadwerkelijk in de Toren wanneer Draco Malfidus en Albus Perkamentus één op één waren. Draco Malfidus liet zijn toverstok zakken, totdat de Dooddoeners binnen kwamen vallen, en Sneep het werk afmaakte. En zoals iedereen nu wel weet, was Sneep voor ons, en hielp Draco Malfidus."

Harry haalde diep adem, voordat hij verderging. "In het zevende jaar, wanneer ik, Hermelien Griffel en Ron Wemel door het land reisde werden we gepakt door Bloedhonden. Die hebben ons naar Villa Malfidus gebracht. Draco Malfidus was gevraagd om me te identificeren, en heeft gelogen, dit terwijl hij zelf gevaar liep. En om deze redenen vind ik dat hij het niet verdiend om naar Azkaban te gaan." Hij zuchtte, en hoopte dat de mensen tegenover hem medeleven toonden. Hij keek zijdelings naar Draco en glimlachte bijna toen de blonde tiener geschokt leek tot op het bot.

Na veel gefluister en rumoer werd alles weer bijeen geroepen. Sommige mensen zochten hun plaats weer op en keken weer strak vooruit. "Na beraad, de getuigenis in acht houdend, zijn we tot deze uitspraak gekomen. Door omstandigheden wordt Draco Malfidus berecht tot twee jaar huisarrest. Als Narcissa Malfidus naar voren wilt komen."

Na een aantal seconden stond Draco op, en liep terug naar zijn plek terwijl zijn moeder gracieus op de stoel ging zitten, een geamuseerde glimlach op haar gezicht.

"Narcissa Malfidus-Zwarts wordt berecht op gronden van associatie met Dooddoeners, en aan het meedoen van Dooddoener activiteiten. De originele straf hierop is een jaar in Azkaban met tien jaar huisarrest. Maar aangezien Mr. Potter getuigd in de naam van Narcissa Malfidus-Zwarts, zullen we hem aanhoren."

Harry probeerde om stil te zitten. Dit was een lastige situatie. "Ik ben het Verboden Bos ingelopen, waar Voldemort ook was." Dit keer zag Harry enkele mensen pijnlijk kijken. "Hij was daar met een aantal Dooddoeners. We duelleerden, en hij ging ervanuit dat hij me vermoord had. Voldemort heeft aan Narcissa Malfidus-Zwarts gevraagd of ze wilde bevestigen dat ik echt dood was. Ze heeft tegen hem gelogen, om haar zoon terug te vinden, en heeft daarmee mijn leven gered, waarmee ze het hare in gevaar bracht. Als ze dat niet deed was het allemaal anders uitgepakt en zat ik hier waarschijnlijk niet. Hierom denk ik dat Narcissa Malfidus-Zwarts het niet verdiend heeft om naar Azkaban te gaan."

Opnieuw vulde gefluister en rumoer de kamer, en deze keer duurde het langer voordat er een uitspraak werd gedaan. "Na beraad, de getuigenis in acht houdend, zijn we tot deze uitspraak gekomen. Door omstandigheden wordt Narcissa Malfidus-Zwarts berecht tot vijf jaar huisarrest. Als iedereen op wilt staan."

De rechtszaak was afgelopen, en Harry kon amper opstaan. Zijn benen trilden, en adrenaline pompte door zijn aderen. Het was hem daadwerkelijk gelukt om ze te helpen. Uiteindelijk lukte het hem om zijn trillende benen onder controle te krijgen, en hij draaide zich om. Moeder en zoon hadden elkaar omhelst, en Harry liep ernaartoe, plots herinnerend dat hij nog iets in zijn zak had zitten wat hem niet toebehoorde. Ze lieten elkaar los, en Harry kwam de laatste meters aangelopen. Hij stopte voor Draco, en ritselde in zijn zak. Toen hij voelde waar hij naar zocht trok hij de toverstok tevoorschijn.

"Hij kwam goed van pas, Malfidus. Zorg dat je hem de volgende keer niet aan iemand anders verliest. Ik dacht dat je het wel fijn zou vinden om je eigen stok terug te krijgen. Ik zie je vast wel weer." Hij liep weg, wetende dat als hij nu niet weg ging hij nooit het gebouw uit zou komen. Hij had gedaan wat hij kon.

Maar dat was al meer dan een jaar geleden, nu. Draco had nog maar een aantal maanden te gaan, en in de paar maanden na de rechtszaak wist Harry pas de echte reden waarom hij Draco Malfidus wilde helpen. Aantrekkingskracht. De blonde tiener had er genoeg van, en Harry kwam erachter dat hij misschien niet zo hetero was als hij zelf dacht. Ginny heeft hem daarbij geholpen. Hij vroeg zich af of ze het al die tijd al wist, terwijl hij zelf nog geen idee had.

Ze waren in de kroeg wat gaan drinken, en ze had hem plots gevraagd, "Harry, voel je je aangetrokken tot Draco Malfidus?"

Hij had haar aangestaard en druk geknipperd met zijn ogen. "Pardon?"

Ze had haar schouders opgehaald. "Of je je aangetrokken voelt tot Draco Malfidus. Zo'n rare vraag is het niet."

Harry had gefronst. "Ik weet het niet… Hij is wel knap, denk ik."

"Hij is wel knap, hmm? Ik vroeg me alleen af of je misschien biseksueel kon zijn. Je was altijd al zo geobsedeerd met hem."

Harry fronste, en draaide zijn glas rond op de bar. "Om eerlijk te zijn, Ginny, heb ik de laatste jaren niet echt zo over mijn voorkeuren gedacht. Ik kreeg er namelijk ook niet echt de kans voor."

Ginny glimlachte mysterieus. "Oké. Zie je die bruinharige jongen daar tegenover ons?"

Harry keek in de richting waar ze subtiel naartoe gebaarde, en knikte.

"Wat denk je van hem?"

Hij keek haar raar aan, voordat hij deed wat ze van hem vroeg. Hij liet zijn blik langzaam langs de contouren glijden, wetende waar Ginny op doelde. "Hij is erg knap. Maar het lijkt alsof hij constant fronst en alsof hij een tic heeft."

Ginny knikte. "Zou je met hem uitgaan?"

Harry zijn wenkbrauwen kropen omhoog, voordat hij lichtjes fronste. "Misschien… Het kan een hele leuke jongen zijn. Maar als je naar die blonde jongen daar aan de rechterkant kijkt, dan zou ik eerder voor hem gaan."

Ginny giechelde en keek naar de jongen die stond te praten met een meisje. "Oeh. Je hebt iets voor blonde mensen?"

Harry bloosde onvrijwillig. "Lijkt het daarop, dan?"

"Ja. Ik kan je ook zeggen dat je je zeker weten aangetrokken voelt tot Draco Malfidus. De chemie tussen jullie twee is enorm. Misschien hebben jullie het al die tijd op een verkeerde manier geuit."

Harry overdacht die woorden nog steeds, maanden nadat ze gezegd waren. Hij kroop in bed, en deed het licht uit. Deze keer probeerde hij uit te zoeken of die chemie ook een andere kant op kon gaan.


End file.
